David North
David North, also known as Agent Zero, was a mutant who possessed the ability to absorb the kinetic energy generated by an impact without harm to himself. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Agent Zero was a lethal marksman and William Stryker's second in command. Working as a member of Team X he helped Stryker source adamantium. He, along with Sabretooth, were the only ones from Team X that stayed faithful to Stryker when the team disbanded. six years later, when Logan has adamantium grafted to his entire skeleton and broke out from the Weapon X facility, Zero pursued him to an old barn belonging to an elderly couple who have taken "Wolverine" in. Zero shot them and blew up the barn in an attempt to kill Wolverine without avail. Wolverine rode away on a motorbike and was pursued by a helicopter containing Zero. Wolverine brought the helicopter down, Zero mocked Wolverine stating how innocent people die around him. As Wolverine walked away he ignited a trail of fuel with his claws causing the helicopter to explode, killing Zero who was trapped inside. X2: X-Men United Zero's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Impact absorption:' Zero had the ability to absorb kinetic energy; for example, he can fall from great heights and take punches without being injured. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Zero was extremely athletic; being able to jump about fifteen feet in the air and land in a helicopter. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' David was an excellent marksman. Relationships *William Stryker - Former boss. *Wolverine - Former Team X member and killer; deceased. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *John Wraith - Former Team X member. *Bolt - Former Team X member. *Fred Dukes - Former Team X member. *Sabretooth - Former Team X member. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (2 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Daniel Henney **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *This version is depicted as being exceptionally ruthless - killing several innocent civilians over the course of the film in order to complete his mission. His powers in the film are enhanced strength, speed, agility and accuracy with firearms. *The character is constantly referred to as Zero, rather than using his given name. However, in the video game adaptation of the film, his name is given as David Nord. *Lauren Shuler Donner says on the DVD commentary that Agent Zero has no scent, and that a sequence was planned that he escapes the crash and Logan cuts down the forest to stop him. *In the comics, Zero is German and Caucasian, while in the film, he is Asian. *In the comics, Zero has gone by the name Maverick. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Wolverine_-_AgentZero3.jpg|Guns blazing AgentZero.jpg AgentZero1-XMOWsf.png ts-daniel-henney-agent-zero.jpg Agentseronorth.jpeg|Zero. Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Team X members Category:Agents Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Asian-Americans Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 mutants Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased